Old Heart, New Love
by Germanlovely
Summary: Sami had a broken heart after her husband treated her the way he did. Twenty years and he threw it all away. Her long time friend Bailey rescues her from despair, but Bailey can't heal the heart that was broken, but can Sig? I claim nothing and you can't prove it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sami listened to gospel music the whole way home. She loved this music. It put her in the right kind of mood to put up with Cord. Cord had been increasingly hostile with her over the last few months. It was always a cycle. There were times when he was sweet as could be, but then like a blink of an eye he would turn on her and her son. She never understood why he had those moments. He was so sweet and understanding two weeks ago, now he's yelling and cursing at Sami and her son, Giovanni. Sami couldn't help but wonder what mood Cord was going to be in when she walked through the door. Ever since she got a full time position at the local hospital, Cord has been pouting and yelling every day. To tell the truth, Sami did not really want to go home. She wanted to keep driving and never turn around.

Sami drove up to her trailer that she shared with Cord and Giovanni. In the window she saw one of the only joys of her day; her toy dog, Sheena. Sheena wagged her tail and jumped in delight to see her mom finally home. What Sami heard as she exited the car sent chills down her back. Cord was at it again. He was screaming at the top of his lungs about something. She took a deep breath and went in the house.

Sami heard Cord yelling and Giovanni crying. That was strange, Giovanni never cries and when he cries, something is terribly wrong. Sami walked in to Giovanni's room to see Cord standing over Giovanni about to punch him in the face. From the looks of it, this wouldn't be the first time. Something inside Sami snapped. He can do that to her all day long, but to her child? No.

Sami screamed a primal mom scream and punched Cord hard in the kidneys. Cord grunted and went down to his knees. "GO! RUN!" Sami screamed at Giovanni.

Giovanni ran past his dad and out to the neighbors house. Sami growled and kicked at Cord while he was down. Cord reached for her leg and pulled her down to the floor. He reached for her arm as she tried to struggle away. She wasn't strong enough or fast enough to get away. Cord climbed quickly to his knees and started punching her in the face and body. Sami screamed in pain and fear. She prayed for help and no help came. She prayed for him to stop and all went black.

1

Bailey rushed in to the hospital almost out of her mind with worry. She left Alaska for Mississippi almost 12 hours ago after Sami's son called, frightened and battered. He had told her all about that night. The details made Bailey shudder. She didn't know until she saw her friend how bad things were. All she knew was her friend wasn't able to talk and Giovanni wasn't forthcoming with details unless Bailey came home to take care of things.

Bailey rushed into the hospital room where Sami was assigned. Bailey took one look at Sami and fell to her knees. Sami had 90% of her face swollen and bruised. There was a long bandage tracing her jaw line covering stitches. Her ribs were bandaged under her gown and her arm was in a cast. Bailey swore then that if she ever saw Cord again, she would offer him a one-way ticket to the Alaskan wilderness and drop him off with a gun and one bullet. She felt someone touch her shoulder and she jumped. She turned to see Giovanni standing over her. Giovanni had two black eyes and a swollen lip. Bailey climbed to her feet and hugged Giovanni hard.

"Oh, Gio…how is she doing?" Bailey asked Giovanni.

"She's still the same. She hasn't woken up. Dad is in jail, grandma blames mom. This is such a big mess." Giovanni answered.

"Well, Auntie B is here. You can relax. Listen, call your brother and get him to come get you. I will call when she wakes up. Ok?" Bailey suggested.

"Alright" Giovanni sighed. "I am sleepy. I guess brother could come get me."

"Good boy. Now go. I will be here with her." Bailey ordered.

Giovanni walked out of the room to call his brother. An hour later, Sven, Giovanni's older brother came by and picked Giovanni up. Bailey settled in for however long she was needed. She didn't care how long she needed to be there. She was going to take Sami and Gio with her to Alaska come hell or high water.

2

A few days later, Bailey was anxious to talk to her best friend. She had so much to say, so much to catch her up on. She grabbed Sami's hand and in a firm voice said, "Wake the hell up, lady! You need to come home with me. You don't need to rest. You have me. Think of Gio, he misses his mom." Bailey urged Sami.

Bailey sat still watching her friend breath evenly and still nothing. Bailey let out a breath she was holding and let go of Sami's hand, turning back to the couch by the window. "Stubborn bitch." Bailey muttered.

"Who you calling bitch, Bitch?" came a voice from the bed.

Bailey wheeled around and grinned. She fought the urge to run and hug Sami for fear she would hurt her. Instead, she rushed to Sami's side and grabbed her hand.

"You crazy ho! How are you feeling?" Bailey asked excited that her friend was now awake.

"A little sore. Where's Gio?" Sami wondered.

"He's on his way now. He called and wanted to come sit with you so I can get some sleep. You have had enough I am sure, you have been asleep for a week! You have no idea how worried I have been. The girls have called. Oh, Cord is in jail, I think you know that by now. Your mom is packing your stuff under close supervision of your boys. You are moving to Alaska with me. I saved up some money and I am paying for you to come and you can have your stuff shipped. I have you a job already as a transporter at the hospital there. Oh, and a second job coding so you can work from home. I have a friend who has an apartment for you, but it won't be ready for a while. You can stay with me until then. Am I going to fast?" Bailey babbled in excitement.

Sami shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. In the span of a week, she had two new jobs, a place to stay, and a whole new life. Just like that, it made her head spin and ache. Bailey could always work miracles when it came to helping out someone. And just like that, she heard herself agreeing to Bailey's plans. Denying that woman was like telling a tree it wasn't going to grow. You just couldn't do it. She would hound you to the ends of the earth. The move would be good though. Or would it? She nodded her head in agreement.

"Ok, I'll go. Just shut up, you are hurting my head." Sami complained.

Bailey smiled and laughed. "Same old Sami…night, old lady."

Bailey walked out to give her some privacy. She ran into the boys in the hallway. "Boys, just the two people I wanted to see. Did you get things packed and on the way?"

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison.

"Good, your mom woke up but she wants to nap now. Let's give her an hour and then we will finalize plans to get her out of here and on the way to full recovery." Bailey said with flair.

The boys followed her down the hall with bewildered looks on their faces. This woman was going to change their mom's life. They just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sami woke an hour later to Bailey and Sami's sons chattering away about her new life she was about to embark on. To tell the truth, she was more than scared about this transition. What if she didn't like Alaska? The place could be quite cold in the winter. She was 13 years older than Bailey. Bailey could handle it; she could handle just about anything. She was strong, much stronger than Sami could ever wish to be. She had lived with abuse from her husband for over 20 years and that had made her weak. Every time someone was angry with her, she would withdraw. Bailey would often try to draw her out to no avail. Bailey was good for that. When she was your friend, she couldn't stand for you to be sad or mad. She would do anything for you. That is why Sami loved her. She always thought of someone else before she thought of herself.

Sami adjusted in the bed and caught the attention of her visitors. She grimaced in pain and in disappointment that she had drawn attention to herself, yet she kept her eyes closed. She knew better than to make a noise with these three. They would jump like jackals and she would have no peace then. All she wanted, craved even was peace. A nice place to call hers and to do what she wanted. She had put up with Colt and his moods for over 20 years. His verbal jabs at her had cut her to the quick. He tried to keep her away from Bailey, which hurt both her and Sami. For three years, he kept Bailey away. For three years he had abused Sami verbally and mentally. Now that it had become physical, she couldn't stay any longer. He would kill her next time. She just knew it.

Sami heard Bailey suggest that the three of them go take care of some business and let Sami rest. She heard two sets of feet leave. Sami risked a peek and saw Bailey watching her, smiling. Bailey winked and walked out of the room. Sami smiled and shook her head. Bailey knew her too well.

2

* * *

Sig paced in his room as June packed to leave. His mind was reeling with the thought of her leaving forever. He couldn't imagine life without her. She was his soul mate, his lover, and the mother of his children! He lit a cigarette to keep from crying in front of her. He didn't want to look like a pussy. If he cried, she would laugh at him and never come back.

"Would you stop pacing Sig!" June shouted at him.

Sig stopped in his tracks and stared at her. He wondered why she hated him so much. Why did she want to leave so badly? A thought that he had suppressed came rushing to the front of his mind. She had someone else. That was it, some other man!

"It's someone else isn't it?" Sig asked as he sunk to the bed and hung his head while taking a drag from his cigarette. The smoke burned at the lump forming in his throat. He swallowed hard to try to make it go away. That didn't work, as soon as he swallowed tears formed in his eyes. He jumped up and moved to the window by the bed trying to keep her from seeing him getting emotional.

"No, I told you. When I called to say my sister had died and you didn't offer to come home for me and left me to deal with this on my own, that was the end of us. I am tired of being second to the Bering Sea! The damn ocean is your wife and I am only your mistress. I am tired. I am going home to Norway, and I am taking the kids. You can see them when you aren't too busy sitting in that stupid captains chair." June huffed, picked up her bags, and walked out the door.

Sig listened as she walked down the stairs and exited the house. She was gone. He felt empty inside. Almost like a hole had been torn in his heart. He snubbed out the cigarette in his ashtray by the bed and lay down. That night, Sig cried himself to sleep.

Sig awoke the next morning to sunshine. "Fucking sun…" Sig muttered as he rolled out of bed. He didn't bother to shower or shave like normal. He merely trudged downstairs for some coffee. As he reached for the carafe, he realized there was no coffee made.

"June!" Sig yelled, still half asleep. "There's no coffee made!"

The silence that followed hit Sig hard. The memories of yesterday came rushing back like a Mac truck. It hit him in the heart like a sledgehammer. He frowned and growled in anger and hurt and threw the carafe across the kitchen, shattering it to a million pieces. He couldn't help but think, "Just like my heart." Sig sighed and changed his mind on the coffee and grabbed a bottle of vodka and a sprite out of the fridge. For the rest of the day, Sig drank the hurt away.

3

* * *

Bailey woke to her cell phone ringing. It was John calling from his Seattle home. They had taken to living in Seattle for the summer and traveling together from time to time. Bailey had gotten a summer teaching job for an online college teaching English to help with the summer lull. They still didn't want to marry, but they were acting as if they were. She rolled over and grabbed the phone.

"Hello, captain! How's my old man?" Bailey greeted him in her usual way.

John chuckled as usual. "I would be better if I could reach Sig. We had plans today and now I can't find him. He's not answering his phone, and he doesn't seem to be home. I checked with Ed, but he hadn't heard from him in a couple days."

"Well, maybe he and June are out doing something. You know how she can make him forget about anything." Bailey suggested.

"Maybe. But this doesn't feel right." John mused.

"You keep looking for him. He will pop up somewhere. He always does. Listen, I have to go get Sami. She is being released today and we will be heading that way tomorrow. I think we will be spending a few more weeks in Seattle with you to get her healed physically at least. She has been having nightmares. She wakes up screaming, so the doctor put her on sedatives to keep her from opening stitches. But she wakes up the next morning looking trapped and having panic attacks. I'm worried about her John. She is showing the same symptoms I did after I left my parents house and even after Nick and Gia kidnapped us."

John sighed, "I know how hard that was. You know how to help her though. I just hope you aren't getting in over your head."

"Me too. Oh, one more thing before I go. Paul said I can get the girls for the rest of the summer, so how about one last trip of the season?" Bailey asked.

"I will start planning!" John said now excited. He loved the kids as much as he loved their mother. So this trip may be all for them. "Maybe a trip to Disney." John thought.

"Ok, see you soon." Bailey said as she closed her phone.

A few hours later, Bailey had picked up Sami and they were headed to the hotel for a night before they were to make the trek to Seattle. As they got settled in, Sami remained quiet. Bailey filled the silence with chatter, but Sami barely heard her. The only thing Sami heard was that Giovanni was staying with his older brother for the rest of the summer and that she would be staying in Seattle for two weeks.

4

* * *

Sig paced around the house non-stop for three days. June wouldn't answer his calls and her mom wouldn't let him speak to her. He was going insane not hearing her voice and speaking to the kids. He had to do something. He stopped at the bay window looking out at the garden. He saw the flowers and bushes June had planted there ever so lovingly and carefully. Something within Sig snapped. He marched to the garage and pulled out the hedge trimmers, ax and the mower. For the next hour, he worked out his anger and frustration on the garden. When he was done, not a bush or flower was standing.

Sig sat soaked with sweat when the phone rang in the house. He jumped up to grab it when he saw the caller id. It was just Johnathan for the millionth time. He didn't feel like bashing marriage with Johnathan today. He decided to let the answering machine answer it. When the machine picked up, it was June's voice asking for him to leave a message. He choked back tears of hurt and sorrow at the sound of her voice. The machine finally beeped for Johnathan to leave a message.

"Hey, buddy! You missed our weekly night out. I am starting to get a little worried about you. Give me a call when you get this. See you later!" The machine beeped as Johnathan hung up.

Sig sat on the bar stool by the phone and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't know what he was going to do to get June back, but he knew he couldn't hide in his house forever. Sig sighed and went up stairs to shower. After his shower, he grabbed his cell and called Johnathan. He had to get out and calling Johnathan was guaranteed to keep his mind off of June for a while.

5

* * *

The following day, Sami and Bailey left for Seattle. The night had been a long one. Like Bailey a few months ago, Sami woke several times in the night screaming and throwing up. Now Sami was aloof and withdrawn. Bailey looked worried for her friend but strangely confident in Sami's future. Sami wasn't so sure. During the flight, Sami had somehow fallen asleep. The next thing she knew, she was reliving the horrible night all over again. The scene was black and white. She felt horror as she saw the dream coming from the back of her mind.

"**Sami heard Cord yelling and Giovanni crying. That was strange, Giovanni never cries and when he cries, something is terribly wrong. Sami walked in to Giovanni's room to see Cord standing over Giovanni about to punch him in the face. From the looks of it, this wouldn't be the first time. Something inside Sami snapped. He can do that to her all day long, but to her child? No. **

**Sami screamed a primal mom scream and punched Cord hard in the kidneys. Cord grunted and went down to his knees. "GO! RUN!" Sami screamed at Giovanni. **

**Giovanni ran past his dad and out to the neighbors house. Sami growled and kicked at Cord while he was down. Cord reached for her leg and pulled her down to the floor. He reached for her arm as she tried to struggle away. She wasn't strong enough or fast enough to get away. Cord climbed quickly to his knees and started punching her in the face and body. Sami screamed in pain and fear. She prayed for help and no help came. She prayed for him to stop and all went black."**

She woke screaming and thrashing in her seat. People were touching her and making her thrash harder. She heard Bailey yell at those people to let her go. She heard Bailey explain to them that she was suffering from PTSD from an ordeal she just went through. Then Sami felt it, she was going to throw up. Someone held something to her mouth and she lost her breakfast. She regained full consciousness a while later. Bailey was rubbing Sami's back and people were staring.

"It happened again didn't it?" Sami asked Bailey.

"Yep, hon. it did." Bailey said in a soothing voice.

The remainder of the flight, Sami stayed awake and stared in to space. She had to get control of herself, she kept reminding herself. The rest of the flight was hell. When they landed, she grabbed her things and walked with Bailey to the baggage claim. She startled every time a tall blonde man would walk past, shrinking back behind Bailey and almost hyperventilating. Bailey would grab her and walk by her side with an arm around Sami's shoulders. As they grabbed their bags, she saw Bailey's boyfriend. He was tall and thankfully dark haired. She barely heard them as she was introduced to this man. His name started with a J though. That much she knew.

They walked to Johnathan and Bailey's car and loaded her stuff in. Sami slid in to the back seat and sat quietly the whole ride. Everything was a blur. Nothing made sense. The next thing she knew, it was time for bed and Bailey was handing her some pills. "These will help you sleep better. Maybe not see so much in your head." Bailey said as Sami swallowed the pills. She hoped Bailey was right, because the dreams were killing her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sig regretted telling Johnathan about June leaving. John sat the whole night ranting about how he should never talk to her again and how women weren't worth it. Sig couldn't help but feel sorry for John's girlfriend as John went on and on. He really seemed bitter about women. Though to John's credit, he never said anything bad about his girl. Sig thought that going out with John would keep his mind from thinking about June. The whole night, Sig was trying not to cry in his beer. He still loved June, but she hadn't called since she left and Sig knew she wouldn't unless the girls were hurt or wanting to talk to him.

A little past midnight and Sig had enough. He bid John farewell and took a cab home. On the way home, he passed places where he and June would go frequently. He sighed a heavy sigh when the cab passed a flower shop. He obsessed about if he had merely sent her flowers while he was out fishing or tried to order her favorite chocolates from time to time that maybe she would still be here. Maybe the ache in his heart and the lump in his throat would go away.

2

* * *

Sami woke the next day a little more rested than she had since she left the hospital. As she sat up, she jumped at the sight of Bailey sleeping in the chair at the foot of her bed. Though Bailey was asleep, she saw how exhausted Bailey was. Sami carefully slid out of bed so she wouldn't wake Bailey and went to make something to eat for herself. As she was finishing breakfast, Bailey shuffled in to the kitchen.

"I don't think those pills work at all." Bailey grumbled. "You still scream but you didn't wake up and puke."

"Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me." Sami muttered a little embarrassed that she was putting such a burden on Bailey.

"I do! You are obviously traumatized. You need to see someone." Bailey said as she grabbed some orange juice.

"No, I will be fine." Sami said as she sat down to eat.

Sami ate, but she didn't remember anything else. She sat in silence staring in the distance trying to block the memories of the last few weeks. She didn't want to remember what had happened with Cord. She came to in the living room with the television on, she felt as if she was having another panic attack. Bailey was standing over her trying to get her to come back to her.

"Sami, SAMI!" Bailey yelled. "Come on, we are going somewhere."

She felt strong hands pull her off of the couch and she turned in a panic. She instantly calmed when she saw that it was only John helping Bailey lift her from the couch. The next thing Sami remembers was the fact that she was sitting in a therapist's office reliving that whole fateful night. She talked, but barely remembered what she told. She saw Bailey crying as she told of what Cord had done to her and Giovanni. She then checked back in mentally when the therapist suggested different medications and weekly visits. She almost panicked at the thought of coming back, but somehow she felt a tiny bit better.

3

* * *

The next three weeks went by and Sami was feeling better, but withdrawing from Bailey and John. She knew they were trying to help her, but she didn't think that she would get any better. She started going a night or two without screaming and Bailey started taking her out more. In fact, they were leaving for Alaska in a day. Sami was excited on the inside, but at the same time she was very nervous. Bailey had told her that she would be staying with her for a while until they found a better place for Sami to move in to. Since school started soon, they had to go to Alaska to get Giovanni set up for the school year before he headed over from his brother's house. Bailey also wanted to get Sami settled before Giovanni arrived.

Sami didn't remember anything else except for the plane ride and climbing down from the plane in Alaska. She looked out over the bay and felt out of sorts. She couldn't see the beauty that Bailey saw. She only saw cold and harshness. She couldn't imagine why Bailey would want to be here.

"Ah, home sweet home." Bailey said as she came up behind Sami. "Beautiful isn't it?"

Bailey didn't wait for an answer as she pulled Sami over to a waiting cab. The short drive to Bailey's house was filled with mostly the bay and her chatter about where they could go to spend girl time together. She also chattered on about Giovanni and Cara getting to buddy around again.

"Oh, Sami. Cara and Em can show Gio so many new things! You wouldn't believe the things we have missed back home! This will be so much fun! Oh, and when you get to feeling better, you will L-O-V-E it!" Bailey chattered on incessantly.

Sami knew that normally quiet Bailey was excited. Sami couldn't get excited. She was far away from everyone else that she knew and cared about. God help her she even thought for a few minutes that she was far away from her husband too. Somehow, after all that he had done to her, she still loved him.

4

* * *

Sig paced the living room floor. That is all he has done for the last few days. Pace, eat, sleep, pace, and maybe shower. He received a call from Norway a few nights ago while he was out and they didn't leave a message. It was driving him nuts as to who it was. It was now 9pm in Norway and they haven't called back yet. He was going a little nuts waiting. He didn't want to call and assume it was June, but he was hoping it was she. He wanted to hear her voice, longed for it even. The phone rang a few moments later and Sig dove across the room for it.

"Hello!" Sig said half excited/ half anxious.

"Sig?" June's voice rang in his ear.

Sig sat back and sighed with a smile on his face. He knew it; he knew it was June.

"Oh, June. I have missed you so much. Please come home. I'm sorry." Sig pleaded with her over the phone. "I have been going crazy without you."

"I- I'm sorry Sig. I'm not coming home. I- wanted to tell you that- that the divorce papers are on their way. We can work out the details of you seeing the girls if you are ever on dry land long enough." June said. Her comment ripped through him.

Sig sat on the sofa bent over in pain. It felt like she had run a knife through his gut and twisted. He squeezed the phone tightly in his right hand, now visibly shaking. He said nothing; he sat and tried to breathe through the hurt.

"Sig, are you still there?" June asked sounding a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm still here unlike you. You know what, don't call me unless it's about the kids!" Sig yelled in June's ear and threw the phone across the room.

Sig sat back running his hands over his face in frustration and hurt. He took a deep shaky breath and rose from the couch. He started up the stairs and stopped at June's picture. He growled in anger and punched the picture shattering the glass. Sig roared in physical and mental pain and collapsed on the stairs sobbing.

5

* * *

Sami woke with a purpose. She was going to drop the charges on Cord. She still loved him and felt guilty about putting him in jail. She knew that it was her fault for Cord acting the way he did. She knew that he would be sorry. Now she only had to convince Bailey what Sami already knew. That Cord was sorry and never hurt her like that again. Bailey had been through all of that. She knew that forgiveness would make things better. Sami was going home to Cord. She needed to make things right. Her sons needed their father. She needed Cord. She was going home.

"Bailey, I am going home. I need to make things right with Cord."

"What? You are not going back to him!" Bailey yelled at Sami. "He will kill you next time!"

"No Bailey, he will be sorry. I know. You don't understand! The kids need him. I need him!" Sami yelled back.

"I will not accept that, Sami. You know what he did to you. You know the verbal abuse he has put you through over the years. Why would you want to go back?" Bailey tried to reason with Sami. She could tell Sami wasn't going to listen.

"You know what, Sami. Give it a few days. Please, do me a favor and think about it for a few more days." Bailey pleaded.

Sami looked off somewhere behind Bailey thinking. "Ok, I will." Sami lied. She was going to call and drop the charges. But as soon as Bailey turned her back, she was gone.

Sami turned from the room and went to her room. She made a call to the police station back home and dropped the charges against the advice from Bailey and the policeman that she was speaking with. She then made arrangements to take off from Alaska first thing Friday morning.

Sami lay down across her bed and sighed. She had no idea that Bailey was listening through the door. Bailey walked to the kitchen to make a phone call. There was no way in hell Bailey was going to let Sami go back to the one man that could very well kill her.

Bailey picked up the phone in the kitchen and punched out some numbers. The phone rang three times and some one picked up.

"Hey, it's me. We have a problem." Bailey said in an even voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'll figure something out. Ok?" John said in a concerned voice.

"OK, love. Please hurry! She said she's leaving Friday to go to Cord." Bailey whispered into the phone.

"Don't worry, I have a great idea." John said. "I will call you later."

John hung up the phone and sighed a deep sigh. "This better work." He said as he picked up the phone to call Sig. He knew Sig had been torn to pieces over June leaving and Sig would welcome any kind of distraction in his life. He just hoped that after he told Sig about Sami and her past, he would agree to the proposal he had. John picked up the phone and dialed Sig's number. After three rings, Sig answered in a tired and extremely raspy voice.

"Damn, you sound like you have smoked a carton of cigarettes in one day." John observed out loud.

"I feel like it too." Sig said as he coughed. "What's up, bro?"

"Listen, I have a offer for you…"

2

Sami sat up straight and with a defiant tilt to her head refused to go. "Absolutely not!" Sami said as she shook her head. "I am going back to Cord whether you want me to or not! He needs me!"

Bailey shook her head. "Look, it's only for two months. He needs help with the house and getting back on his feet. We are afraid he will kill himself grieving the loss of his marriage and smoking multiple packs of cigarettes a day. We are worried. And maybe this will help you heal." Bailey found a loophole and said "Look, after you do this for you, we will willingly let you go to Cord." Bailey lied. She knew she shouldn't have lied, but what other options did she have with this woman? Sami was as stubborn as the day was long. She needed to do something!

Sami sighed in resolve. "Ok. Two months. That's it!"

Bailey smiled and clapped her hands. "Lovely! We will get you packed tomorrow." Bailey said as she marched to the phone to call John. Sami called across the house to say she was going to the coffee shop down the road and walked out the door. Bailey reached the phone and called John. The plans were set and Sami would be leaving in one day. She told John she had to lie to Sami to even get her to agree. Hopefully Sami won't go back on her word. Both her and Sig needed to heal and move on. Bailey knew the road would be long and hard, but Sami and Sig would work it out. "Maybe they would find true love with each other." Bailey said as she walked down the hall. "Just like I did."

3

Sami and John walked up to Sig's house the following day. John had explained to Sami that Sig would be gone when they got there, and that they could let themselves in. As they let themselves in, Sami gasped at the mess. There was a broken phone on the floor across the living room, vodka and Sprite bottles on every surface; pillows from the couch were thrown around the living room. As they progressed into the living room to the stairs, Sami saw a picture of a woman lying on the stairs that had been shattered and blood spatters on the carpet beside the picture frame. Sami stopped and stared at the picture.

"Yeah, he told me he broke it the night she called to say the divorce papers were on the way. He's really torn up about it. He's not even going out fishing for opies this year. He's going out for kings, because it's a shorter trip. Even so, he feels his heart isn't in it right now." John explained. "He is done with the anger part of the break up. So you shouldn't be scared. The house has been like this for a while now. He is more or less like a zombie now. It's weird. Oh- and don't worry, he won't eat your brains." John said as he made his best zombie impression stumbling towards Sami.

"What a goof ball, no wonder you and Bailey make a great couple." Sami laughed as she pushed away from John and continued climbing the stairs. "Where's my room!"

John laughed and proceeded to show Sami to her room. Once in her room, John put her suitcase by the door. He stepped back from the doorway and let Sami in. "This is your room. I need to go so I will let you get settled. Sig should be back before dark." John announced as he left.

Sami started unpacking and settling in. If she was going to be here a while, she needed to get used to the place so she took a tour of the house. She looked in the first bedroom and saw the master suite. Covers had been thrown everywhere and clothes were all over the floor.

She couldn't stand the sight so she started cleaning. She cleaned every room from top to bottom. She picked up Sprite bottles and Vodka bottles, changed sheets on Sig's bed and cleaned his clothes. Sami was in the middle of dusting the coffee table when she heard Sig come in. He walked through the foyer and stopped. Sami never turned around.

"So you must be the lady that has come to stay with me to keep me from killing myself." Sig said sarcastically.

"That's the rumor." Sami joked as she continued to clean with her back towards Sig. "The way I see it, is we are supposed to form the Lonely Hearts Club. Hehe…I love the Beetles." Sami said, quite amused by her pun.

"Yeah. Something like that." Sig said as he walked towards the kitchen. "You want something to eat?

"Sure, what do you have in mind." Sami said as she walked towards the kitchen.

As Sami entered the kitchen, she got her first glimpse of Sig. His back was turned and he was bending over reaching for something in the cabinet below the sink. This allowed Sami an ample view of a nice round behind. As he stood she saw his broad shoulders and his hair looked like silk. Silk…she stopped mid stride and stared at him in panic. Sig turned and all she could see was Cord. Flashbacks to the night he almost beat her to death ran rampant through her mind. Her breathing sped up like she had been running. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Sami backed away a few steps and turned to run. She ran through the living room, up the stairs and into her room where she locked the bedroom door.

She jumped when she heard Sig knocking on her door. "Sami? What's wrong?"

"Go away, Cord! I don't want you around me! Please go away!" Sami screamed through the door.

"Cord, I'm not Cord!" Sig screamed back. "What the hell woman?"

Sig turned on his heel and marched downstairs. _She could stay up there for all he cared! Crazy woman._ He thought. He knew her situation, but she didn't have to treat him like that. Her calling him Cord was strange. Sig sat in his living room and looked around. The woman had cleaned every surface. There were no bottles littering the tables and counters, the smashed phone was gone too. He sat back and smiled. It was nice to have a woman around again. Even if this woman was a little crazy. She would be gone within a few months anyway. Then he would be alone again. Sig lit a cigarette to try to distract him from the emotions welling up inside him. He sucked it down fast and put it out. He decided he wasn't hungry and went upstairs.

"Hey," Sig called through the door. "I'm going to bed. I'm suddenly tired. If you need any thing, let me know."

He heard nothing on the other side of the door. Sig sighed and walked to his room. He stopped as he entered and saw that his room was clean. He really missed June. He took his loafers off and climbed on top of the covers and passed out asleep.

4

About midnight, Sig heard Sami screaming. He jumped up and ran to her room. He pounded on her door like a mad man, but Sami kept screaming. He tried the knob and it was unlocked. He rushed in to help her and saw her screaming in her sleep. Sig rushed to Sami's side and grabbed her in a bear hug. Sami's screams subsided and turned to sobs. Sig stroked her hair and rocked Sami while speaking in soothing tones.

"It's ok, I'm here. Don't worry, he won't hurt you ever again." Sig whispered in her ear. "You are going to be alright."

Sami's body started to relax and the sobbing stopped. Sig kept rubbing her back and rocking her until he was sure Sami was asleep. Sig settled back against the pillows pulling Sami with him. It felt good to have a woman in his arms again and he quickly fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is the beginning of the healing...they just don't know it yet! I had to speed the healing up or else this might be a 60 chapter story!   
**

**I DO NOT own any character except the lady and her son in the story!  
**

**Chapter 5**

Sig woke the next morning feeling more rested than he had felt in a long time. He had slept soundly with Sami in his arms. He couldn't help but think about how June never wanted to sleep like this. How she was often cold and distant with Sig. With Sami here in his arms and her head resting on his chest, he felt young again. Sig looked at the beautiful woman in his arms and smiled. She looked so peaceful and so soft. He wanted to kiss her, but with her freak out yesterday he thought better of it.

Thinking of her freak out, he slowly rolled away from Sami and got up. He didn't want to risk another freak out like yesterday. It not only confused him but also scared him a little. She saw him as Cord her abuser, not as Sig the guy that she was staying with. If they continued down this path of her seeing him and freaking out, she would have to go. He was not an expert in these things and did not want to try to "heal" her. He shook his head and walked down the hall to his room to watch some TV. He didn't want to be down stairs and risk freaking her out this early. So Sig settled in to watch some shows he had recorded on the DVR while he was out fishing.

After a few hours, Sig started to feel hungry and the cigarettes he had smoked were not helping. He opened the door and smelled bacon and eggs cooking. He thought he had died and gone to heaven! As he reached the top of the stairs, he stopped. What if she freaked out? What would he do if she did? Sig yelled from the top of the stairs. "I'm coming down!"

Without waiting for a response, Sig trotted down the stairs whistling. He wanted to show her he was happy. Quite frankly, waking up with her in his arms did make him feel happy. He walked into the kitchen and smiled. "Hey there. What's cooking?" He said in a cheerful tone.

Sami stiffened and turned. "Breakfast." She said in a flat tone. "Sit"

Sig chuckled and sat at the nearby table. He watched Sami as she worked. She moved with ease and skill in the kitchen. He smiled and watched her ass sway back and forth as she hummed and danced to some song stuck in her head. As she finished cooking, she loaded a plate and placed it in front of Sig. He looked at her with curiosity. No woman had ever made him a plate and served it to him except for his mom. He was really too little to make his own plate then. He sat and stared as Sami poured a glass of milk and handed him a fork. She then turned to grab some food for herself.

Sami sat and began eating. After three bites, she felt Sig watching her. She looked up with fork halfway to her mouth and frowned. "What? You want me to feed you too?" Sami said gruffly. Sig shook off his stunned reaction and began eating. They ate in comfortable silence. Sig and Sami took turns stealing glances, Sami more out of wariness than interest. Sig though, looked at her like he could shove their plates aside and devour her. He would, he thought, if she wouldn't freak out.

1

As the two ate, Sami could feel Sig staring at her. She saw him duck his head and continue to eat when she looked up to stare at him for the tenth time. She was wary of him, sure, but she was sure he was nothing like Cord. He was calmer in the way he held himself. He treated her differently, with respect even.

Sami wasn't sure what to make of this. She was still scared and sure that one day he would turn against her like Cord had. So Sami had no intention of letting her guard down with this man to be friends or romantically.

After her nightmare last night, Sami had awakened to someone snoring loudly in her ear. She had almost had a panic attack at the thought of Sig holding her. But she felt safe and almost loved. Loved…Ha! She knew that was impossible. She had lain awake in his arms for an hour after he had awakened her with his snoring, and he had called out, "June, June". There was no way that he would ever love her. He loved and wanted June. He was just being kind to her.

That was the only reason she didn't flip out when she saw him this morning. She knew he was nothing like Cord. She was slowly realizing that Cord was no good for her and she could do better. Just like Bailey said, Cord was abusing her and would not stop. She knew that, but she still loved him. Just like Sig still loved June. Sami had made up her mind. When her work here was done she would go to Alaska and live her life there with Giovanni. Bailey would be thrilled!

She jumped as Sig rose from the table to take his plate to the sink. "These can be done later. I want to get out of here. Do you want to go see Seattle?" Sig asked.

Sami thought for a minute, "Sure. Let me get ready first."

Sami cleared the table with the help from Sig and went upstairs to get ready. As she was getting ready, she couldn't help but feel nervous. She didn't know if she was ready to see a whole bunch of people yet. What if she saw someone who looked like Cord? What would she do then? Her head was spinning her breathing came faster and she started to lose control.

Just then, she heard rustling at her door. She looked in that direction and saw Sig stuffing papers under the door. She tilted her head and wrinkled her brow in confusion. "What the hell?" she whispered. She went to the door and grabbed the papers. They were flyers to tourist destinations around Seattle! She smiled as she looked at the flyers. There were flyers to the Chihuly Garden and Glass, Pike Place Market, and the Seattle Public Library.

Sami jerked the door open in excitement. "The library, take me." Sami said as her eyes sparkled at the idea of all those books and the hours she could spend perusing and reading. "That's the only place I want to go today."

Sig smiled, "Okay, but we have to make one quick stop and then we will spend all day in the library."

Sami couldn't believe it! She had met a man that was willing to spend the day in a library. "Deal!" Sami said as she held out her hand for him to shake it.

Sig hesitated, but finally grabbed her hand. As their hands touched, Sami felt her stomach tighten slightly. Her senses heightened and she smelled his smoky manly scent. She felt the heat from his hand travel up her arm in a slow seductive crawl. She was suddenly breathless.

Sami and Sig slowly stepped closer together until her breasts touched his chest. Her nipples hardened instantly. Sig raised his free hand to cup her cheek and slowly brush his thumb across her cheek. Sig saw the fire in Sami's eyes and leaned in closer. Sami whimpered in need as Sig brushed his lips across hers. Sami dropped Sig's hand and wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. Sig pulled Sami closer with his other arm. Their bodies fitting together perfectly, they continued their kiss with fervor.

Sig growled and held Sami tighter as Sami threaded her fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck. They took a step back towards Sami's bed and Sig's cell phone rang breaking the heat of the moment. They jerked apart as if they didn't realize what they had done until then. "Damn" He growled as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "What?" He grunted as he answered the caller. "Yeah, we're coming…. yes we! Look idiot, don't start!" He shouted into the phone. He hung up on his caller and looked at Sami.

Sami sat on the edge of her bed crying softly. She looked at Sig and whispered, "We shouldn't have done that."

Sig sat beside her and answered, "Probably not."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After several minutes of silence between them, Sig jumped up and finally broke the silence. "You know, what just happened between us…we can't change that. Hell, I am not going to apologize. You and I have some things that need to be worked on. Do we both agree?"

Sami stared at him for a second and nodded in agreement.

"So it's settled. What happened was two grown people needing some comfort and we found it in each other." Sig reasoned with Sami.

Sami stood, dried her eyes and sucked in a ragged breath. "You're right. Now don't we have some where we need to be?"

"Right." Sig said as he smiled and walked out the door.

Sami watched him walk out of the room and took a good survey of his backside. Smiling in appreciation, she followed Sig down the stairs and out the door.

1

Sami and Sig rode in silence half the way to their destination. Neither knowing what to say. Sami had been lost in thought for most of the ride. She couldn't help but think about that kiss. He was so tender and attentive for her. He was never aggressive like her husband. She shook her head to clear those thoughts. She needed to stop comparing the two men. Besides, like Sig said, they were only reaching out to one another in comfort. She was here to escape what had happened with Cord. There were times where she wanted to go back to the man that almost killed her because she still loved him. There were also times like today, that she realized that her life would be so much better without Cord. She was starting to feel safe especially with this man.

Sami was snapped out of her thoughts by Sig. "Ok, I have to stop by my boat for a few minutes. I have to warn you that my brother is a pretty grumpy guy sometimes. He means no harm; he's like that some times when he's working on the boat. You are more than welcome to stay in the truck if you don't feel comfortable."

"No, I'll try." Sami said as she smiled. "I am curious to see where you work and I like being near the water. Like Bailey, I grew up on the water. The rivers, lakes, and creeks were my home. Sometimes, we would fish just to eat that night…" Sami let her voice trail. She didn't want to let Sig in to her life like that. She couldn't help but nervously chatter at the moment though.

Sig chuckled. "I do believe that is the most I have heard you speak the entire time we have spent together."

Sami smiled a shy smile. "I have always been taught that men don't like chatter boxes."

Sig glanced at Sami in disbelief. "Well in my experience, if a woman is quiet something is very wrong. Don't think for one minute that I wouldn't want you to be yourself."

Sami smiled wryly and looked out the window at the passing trees. "I don't know who I am."

2

As Sig pulled in to a parking space near the slip he rented for his boat. "You coming?"

"Yeah." Sami said as she slipped out of the passenger side.

They walked towards the boat and Sami gazed longingly at the boats lined along the dock. She felt the same pull her father always felt around a boat. That longing to climb aboard and find a good place to cast a line was strong in her family. They were no commercial fishermen like Sig was, but she would bet what little money she had left that he felt that same pull to be out on the water. She could describe the water as her "home".

"There is nothing more enticing, disenchanting, and enslaving than the life at sea." Sami sighed.

"What?" Sig stopped and frowned.

"Joseph Conrad…he was a novelist. I like reading a lot." Sami said. She blushed a little as Sig smiled at her. She didn't mean to be so open to him, but she found herself unable to stop.

She mentally kicked herself. She had to stop. She wasn't free to mess with Sig like this. She couldn't afford to build a relationship with him. She didn't know how he would be in a relationship, especially if times got hard for them.

She slipped into the memory of the first time things got hard for her and Cord. They had hit a small run of bad luck that had sent their financial life into a tailspin. She had been caring for her oldest child at the time, and he needed formula. It was either ask her mom, or bounce their checkbook. She decided to ask her mom. Sami could always count on her mom and dad. When she had asked her mom for money for formula, her mom had eagerly helped saying that older kids need help sometimes. When Cord had returned home, he found out and threw Sami across the room. She had bruises from her shoulder down to her knees. She had reasoned with her brain at the time that she had hurt his pride. Now that Sami had been away from him for about a month and saw the healthy relationship between John and Bailey, she started to think that maybe she was better off without Cord.

Sig stopped at a boat and climbed aboard. He started to walk away, but he didn't hear Sami follow. He turned to see her staring at him and the boat.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation?" Sig asked gruffly.

Sami fought the urge to slink away from Sig at his hard tone. Instead, she straightened and made her face as blank as she could. "Yes."

Sig started to yell and stopped himself. He was no fool; he saw the momentary fear in her eyes after his gruff question. He tried another tone. "You are more than welcome to come aboard."

Sami relaxed and smiled. "Aye, captain. I most certainly will."

Sig chuckled and helped her over the rail. Sami stumbled slightly and Sig caught her. As their bodies touched, the heat returned. Sami gasped and ran her hands up to his chest and grabbed a fist full of his shirt. Sig groaned and pulled Sami closer. His head lowered slightly and Sami's lips parted as if begging him to kiss her. From the wheelhouse, Edgar whistled a loud wolf whistle. Both Sami and Sig jerked apart.

3

Sami wasn't quite sure, but she thought she heard the words "cock block" come from Sig as he stalked towards the hatch to enter the living quarters to the boat. Sami followed but when she heard arguing coming from the wheelhouse, she decided to wait in the galley. It was a small but functional galley. As she sat waiting for the arguing to stop, she saw a man walk in that looked like a younger and smaller Sig. He stopped and stared at her curiously for a moment and when she didn't make a move to say anything, he stepped forward and introduced himself.

"Name's Norman. You?" Norman asked.

"Sami." Sami introduced herself.

"So, you want a tour of the boat? We can start in the engine room since Captain Crabby and Ed are arguing."

"Sure." Sami agreed as she followed Norman around the boat.

Fifteen minutes later, they finished the lower part of the boat and headed for the wheelhouse. The arguing had ceased and Edgar and Sig were no longer there. Norman guided Sami up to the wheelhouse and showed her around.

"You can sit in the captain's chair if you want to. Sig won't mind if you do." Norman said as he led her to the chair.

Sami sat down and felt immediately at home. She sat and looked out the window; she felt the longing to be moving along the water. Sami reached out to touch the throttle and Norman stopped her hand. She jumped at his touch and looked at him. Norman held her gaze for what Sami determined, a little too long. She was about to move her hand away when Norman glided his fingers up her arm.

"Please don't." Sami said as she backed away as far as she could.

"Yes, please don't." Sig said from behind Norman.

Norman jumped and turned quickly. "Oh, sorry Sig. I was giving this beautiful lady a tour of the boat. I found her sitting in the galley looking around. You know how I like to give ladies a tour."

"Yeah, I do. This lady however, is not yours to give a tour." Sig said as he squeezed past Norman and grabbed Sami by the hand. "Come on. We have somewhere to go. But first…" Sig pulled Sami out of the chair and grabbed her around the waist pulling her against his strong body. Sig leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Sig let her go and turned towards Norman.

"In the future, you might not want to hit on just anyone sitting in the galley." Sig grabbed Sami's hand again and pulled her down the stairs and out on to the deck.

When they stepped onto the deck, Sami stopped to thank Sig for stopping the uncomfortable situation but Sig had other thoughts. Sig swung around, grabbed Sami's shoulders and pushed her against the wall. His hands slid down her arms, grabbed her hands and he raised her hands above her head. He pressed his body to hers and she instinctively arched into him. Sig kissed her hard on the lips. She whimpered when he slid one hand down her arm reaching her sensitive nipple. Sami gasped in pleasure at the sensation. Sig released her mouth and he trailed kisses along her jaw line down to her neck. Sami wrapped her leg around his waist and pulled him closer to her hot core. Sig slid his hand down to her leg and pulled her even closer as he pushed against her with his erection. Sami's eyes rolled up and she let out a small moan.

"Sig, let's go home. Not here." Sami whispered.

Sig didn't have to be told twice. He pulled her to the rail and picked Sami up to help her over the rail. Sig climbed over and they both power walked to the truck.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sig swung the truck in the garage. He'd never been so much in a hurry to get home. As he cut the engine, Sami was already in the house. Sig hurried to catch up. As he entered the kitchen, Sami was standing by the island waiting for him with a sexy smile she pulled her shirt over her head. Sig stopped and stared at her beauty. Sami motioned him closer grinning. Sig rushed forward and grabbing Sami with one arm crushed her mouth with his. Sami gasped and melted in his arms. Lost in his kiss, Sami didn't realize Sig had picked her up with one arm and carried her to the stairs until he set her down on the bottom step.

"Up…" Sig commanded.

Sami turned and ran up the stairs to her room. Sig followed as fast as he could while removing his shirt. Sig walked into her room and stopped midway.

"Where did you go?" Sig called.

"Here." Sami purred from behind Sig as she ran her long slender fingers up his back to his shoulders. Sig groaned a raspy groan and turned. With a wicked smile on her face, Sami pushed Sig backwards toward the bed and pushed him down on the soft pillow top. Sami crawled on top of Sig and started to unbuckle his belt. Sig stopped her, "Not yet." He growled.

Sig grabbed Sami around the waist and pulled her under him. With experienced hands, he unclasped her bra quickly and threw it on the floor. He suckled, squeezed, and teased both nipples until Sami begged for release. Sig smiled and kissed and licked his way down to her jeans. He slowly unbuttoned her jeans, savoring each urgent sigh from Sami's throat. Sig pulled her jeans off and growled at the sight of Sami.

"No panties?" Sig growled.

Sami smiled and sat up pulling Sig back to the bed. "No, no panties." She smiled as Sig kissed her again. His work worn hands gliding down to her heat, he stroked and plunged into her with his fingers driving Sami mad with need. Sig trailed kisses to her nipples and she climaxed immediately. As she spiraled to earth in bliss, Sig rose up and plunged his rock hard erection deep inside of her. Sami cried out in surprise and bliss as he plunged over and over, faster and faster until Sami cried out again and Sig found his own release.

1

Both Sami and Sig fell asleep in each other's arms. Sami slept peacefully for the second time since her husband had beaten her almost to death. She didn't dream of someone chasing her, or figures in the dark attacking her.

She woke to a loud car passing and she studied the man beside her. She smelled the faint smell of cigarettes and cologne. She heard Sig snoring and felt his arms securely around her and she felt safe and secure. She realized that she had to be careful or she would fall for him and hard. That realization hit her hard and she slid out of bed and found her clothes.

She went downstairs and put on her shirt when she heard knocking on the front door. She peeked through the side window and squealed. She threw the door open and flung herself at Bailey and John on the front steps. Bailey laughed and hugged her hard.

"I was getting worried about you. You haven't called in a few days so I begged John to come with me. He didn't want to bother. Thought you two might have hit it off very well. If you know what I mean." Bailey said as she rushed in the house looking around and babbling.

"Bai seriously, calm down!" Sami told her friend.

"She's always on the move. I can't keep up with her." John said as he sauntered in the house, stopping to give Sami a friendly hug.

Sami rolled her eyes. "I know. She's always been a bundle of nerves and energy. I don't see how you do it. You know when she hits 45, 50, 60; she will be the same way. She hasn't changed except for when her ex-husband dragged her down. Never seen her so low."

"That's not going to happen with me. I can get her to stop though." John wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled.

"Oh…that was not a good mental image." Sami said as she walked over to where Bailey sat.

Bailey still babbling never missed a beat. She and Sami talked about how things were going being with Sig. They even fit in a gossip session about people back home. Before they knew it, John was snoring on the couch and they had visited for well over two hours. Sami stood up and motioned Bailey over to the kitchen and grabbed two Cokes from the refrigerator. The both popped the top and settled in to the kitchen chairs.

"Now that we are alone…spill." Bailey demanded.

Sami sat back and sighed. "Well, not much has been going on. Sig and I are getting used to each other. I freaked out when I first saw him. All I could see was Cord. A shorter Cord, but Cord none the less. He yelled at me the first day saying I was nuts and stuff." Sami stopped to take a sip from her drink. "I think we will get along very well."

"You are a liar. You expect me to believe that you aren't post coitus?" Bailey scoffed.

"As if it is any of your business, yes, Sig and I are getting along GREAT." Sami smiled a huge smile. "None of that matters anyway. I'm still in love with Cord. Don't say it, I know. He is also still pining for his wife. All I know is that there is some chemistry and we acted on it. Today was more like comfort food, you eat it and you move on. Maybe from time to time you take a taste, but it is what it is…comfort."

"Bullshit. I'm no spring chicken here! You like him and he obviously likes you too. Comfort food my ass." Bailey laughed and sipped her drink. "Bull." She muttered.

A silence came over the room as Bailey thought back to her own bullshit. She had only wanted to be friends. She knew who Johnathan was from the start. He was the big ladies' man who wanted no commitment and no one to hold him down. Turned out that he wanted more than what she had anticipated. She was happy though, things seemed to work out just the way they were. No rings to hold her down and no license to keep her and make her feel like she was trapped. In fact, she didn't crave those things from John. She loved him the way he was and he may not always be around, but she knew that wherever he was, he was in love with her and thinking of her. Bailey sat back and studied Sami who was deep in thought. A frown flitted across Sami's face and she looked at Bailey.

"What the hell am I doing?" Sami asked. "I sleep with the man like I am some kind of hot pants whore! I am obviously not thinking clearly. I'm not thinking at all!" Sami stood up and walked across the kitchen to the sink.

Bailey sighed and rolled her eyes. "Sami, your whole life has been about you thinking things through and over thinking. You stayed with Cord as long as you did because you second guessed your situation. You were packed and ready to go, but you wanted to stay for Gio. Your other son almost had a major melt down because of Cord and Gio could have been beaten to death as well as you! Go with your gut this time around. Sig is a good man, I'm sure of it." Bailey stood, crossed the room, and turned Sami around. "Listen to your gut and go with it. Maybe your gut will lead you where your head never dreamed to go."

Sami nodded and gave Bailey a hug. "John and I have to go. We have some things to do before he has to get ready to go back out to work." Bailey smiled and walked out of the kitchen. Sami followed to see Sig and Johnathan in the living room talking.

Sig looked up at Sami and winked. Chills of awareness ran down her spine at the small gesture. She returned the wink with a smile and looked away, suddenly very shy.

Sig rose and grabbed Bailey in a goodbye hug and with the other hand, he shook John's hand. "It was good to see you both. You guys need to visit more often." Sig said as he released Bailey and John at once.

John smiled and swung an arm around Bailey's shoulders. She smiled up at him and it was clear that she loved him. "We will be back. Bailey here will get lonely this winter and need a friend."

Bailey looked at John as if he lost his mind and smiled. "He's always the one to look out for me." Bailey sighed and walked to the door. "Think about what I said, Sami!" She said as she walked to the door.

Sig came around to wrap his arms around Sami when the couple walked out the door. "So, what shall we do now?" Sig whispered in his husky smoke damaged voice. Sami smiled and turned to face Sig.

"Anything you want to do." Sami purred. She squealed as Sig picked her up to carry her back to the bedroom.

"I have a few things in mind." Sig said as he plopped Sami onto the bed.

For the first time in her life that night, Sami didn't second guess anything!


	8. Chapter 8

**I know that this is short, but my muse is pretty much on strike. For those that know about my current home life, I've not been in the mood for romance. Hope this opens doors for more to come!****  
**

**Chapter 8**

The next day, Sig and Sami spent half the day in bed. Sig brought breakfast in bed and they ate and made love and slept. They ignored every phone call and every knock on the door. Nothing was allowed to ruin the day or the feeling of being with each other. Around late evening though, they heard loud banging at the door. Sig and Sami begrudgingly got dressed to investigate. Before they made their way down the stairs, they heard the door bell and banging increase in urgency. Sig looked at Sami with questioning eyes.

"What the hell could be wrong?" Sig grumbled as he marched ahead of Sami.

He was met at the door by Johnathan and Bailey. Bailey looked as if she had seen a ghost and Johnathan had his all business face. His face was drawn and not smiling. His eyes lacked the normal "Hello, buddy" sparkle. Sig knew there was bad news. Johnathan rarely ever used his business face.

"What's going on?" Sig and Sami said at the same time.

Johnathan pushed his way in and Bailey followed. "Sig man, we have some unsettling news." John said as he looked at Sami.

Sami looked from John to Bailey with dread rising in her gut. She knew by the way John and Bailey were looking at her that it had something to do with either her sons or Cord. Whatever it was, she was hoping it had nothing to do with Cord. She had enough of him and was now thinking about filing for divorce.

"What is it?" Sami looked at Bailey with a no-nonsense look.

"Can we sit? This really needs to be a sitting thing." Bailey suggested.

"No." Sami said. "Tell me now."

Bailey took a deep breath as John pulled her close as if to give her strength to say what she had to say. "Ok. Here goes. A few weeks back, Cord had convinced your oldest child to come visit him in jail. He said something about needing family." Bailey frowned and paused. "Anyway. He went to see Cord and a week later, Cord had convinced him and Gio to bail him out. They took him home with them and Cord disappeared a day later. He had said something before he left about finding his wife. You know he knows where I live. You know he knows I am the only person who would drop everything and take care of you. We need to get you out of here."

Sami grabbed Sig for support as she turned white. Sig wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the living room sofa.

"She's not going anywhere. Cord has no idea where she is unless you have led him here." Sig said as he took control. "Besides, she is safe here." Sig looked at Sami and winked. Sami smiled and relaxed, her color coming back.

"You know, Sig is right. I am safe here. You guys shouldn't lead him here though. Maybe you guys should go. We would love for you to stay, but if he's going to find and follow Bailey, I would rather him not find me for now anyway." Sami said with a hint of determination in her voice.

John and Bailey looked at each other and shrugged. "Ok." Bailey said reluctantly. "We will see you guys soon I hope." Bailey said as the two rose and walked to the door.

As Sig closed the door, he heard John suggest they take her girls to Mexico for a few weeks to relax. Sig thought that was a great idea for them. That prompted Sig to come up with his own plan. He walked to the living room where he found Sami pacing and worrying. He paused watching her, the wheels in his head turning.

"I am going up stairs for a minute. I need to call my brother." He said, feeling like she needed to be alone with her thoughts for a few moments.

"Ok." Sami said waving him off with her hand. She tried to control her breathing and her heart rate. Swallowing hard, she rushed to the kitchen to find her anxiety medicine she had stashed for emergencies. She found the bottle and downed a pill. Sami slowly walked to the kitchen stool and sat. Her mind was racing with scenes from that one night. She was slipping back into the dark abyss she was slowly climbing out of. Helpless and terrified, all she could do was scream.

* * *

Sig hung up his phone and smiled to himself. Edgar had agreed to take the boat out for Kings as captain. In fact his brother seemed downright giddy about it.

"I hope he's happy now." Sig chuckled.

He dialed the number to the airport and made arrangements to travel for three and then called Bailey for some help.

"Hey, it's me. Can you do me a favor?" Sig said into the phone.

"Sure, anything for you." Bailey replied.

After the surprise arrangements were taken care of, Sig hung up the phone feeling satisfied with what he had done.

"She is going to lo..." Sig dropped his thoughts when he heard Sami scream.

He ran to his door, yanked it open and ran down the stairs in search of the problem. There Sami was, sitting in the kitchen in full panic attack mode, screaming and crying. Sig rushed to her and grabbed her into a bear hug. Sami fought him in a blind panic. She twisted and screamed and pushed against Sig. He held on as tight as he could. He repeated over and over that she was safe and with him. No one was going to hurt her.

With one final push against his chest, Sami went limp and sank to the floor. Sig tried to wake her and when he couldn't, he picked Sami up and took her to the car to take her to the hospital. On the way to the hospital, he called John and Bailey to help with Sami. Sig worried about her, he worried she would never get over what that bastard had done to her. He loved her and if she couldn't, though it would about kill him, he realized he would have to let her go.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sami woke in the hospital the next morning. Her head hurt and she was hooked up to several monitors. Sami sighed and looked around. She saw Sig asleep softly snoring in the chair beside her. She smiled at the beginnings of a blonde beard that was appearing on his face.

"Sig" Sami whispered. He stirred, but didn't wake. "Sig!" Sami said a little louder, yet Sig kept snoring away.

"You are going to have to try harder than that." said a slightly taller and younger version of Sig.

"Yo, Sig. Wake up." he said as he shook Sig.

"FIRE!" he yelled as Sig jumped up in panic mode. Edgar laughed and slapped Sig on the shoulder. "You fall for that every time."

Edgar stepped closer to Sami. "It is very nice to meet you, my name is Edgar." Edgar said as he grabbed Sami's hand and shook it.

Sami, still a little dazed, nodded and smiled.

"A woman of few words, I like her." Edgar laughed as he joked.

Sig rolled his eyes. "Sami, meet the family clown." Sig grunted, clearly not in the mood for his brother's antics.

Sami laughed and turned her attention to the ceiling tiles. She was in no mood for visitors and she didn't feel like entertaining Sig's brother. She had awakened with things on her mind. Things she would soon have to sort through or else she would drive herself and others around her insane. She had to start as soon as she could convince the doctor it was okay to leave. She was tired of living like this, with fear gripping her every time she thought of Cord. She needed to be strong and ready to face the demons of her life. She lay there silently, thinking deeply, until Edgar left.

* * *

Waving to Edgar as he walked out the door, Sami turned her head to look at Sig and smiled. "I have something to confess." She told Sig as she fidgeted with the call light hanging on her bedside rail.

"Okay." Sig sighed. He knew this would either go very good or very bad. He couldn't tell by her actions, so he remained quiet.

"I was supposed to go to therapy to help deal with things. I didn't. Obviously, I want you to know that I am going to go. I want to work on this." She said as she pointed at her head. "For so long, Cord has messed with my head. One day he was the sweetest man in the world. The next, he would scream and hit and throw hissy fits. A few hours later, he would act like nothing had happened. I look back at it all now, and I don't see how I could have overlooked all of the buildup to what he has done to my Giovanni and I."

Sig came to her side and sat on the bed next to Sami. "It wasn't your fault. He played with your head. You didn't know because maybe you didn't think it would go that far. But it did, and you're here, now you have to heal or you won't be whole again. I would really love for you to be whole again with me." Sig said as he tried to console Sami.

Sami stared at him in shock. "I'm tired now." Sami said as she fought back tears.

Sig smiled and sighed. "Okay." Sig left Sami to sleep and recover. He had some phone calls to make.

Sig walked into the waiting room and saw John and Bailey huddled together happily talking and in their own world. Sig stopped for a moment and watched the two. He had never seen John so focused on one person in the entire time he had known him. Bailey was the one person that could actually hook John forever.

Sig shook his head to free himself of his thoughts. He was on a mission. "John, Bailey. She's awake but she is still tired, I think she'll be fine."

Bailey jumped up and smiled. "Alrighty then! Gio went to the cafeteria. I'll go get him so he can see his mom."

Bailey headed off to fetch Gio. John watched Bailey walk away with a grin on his face. "Man, I think I could see myself with her for a long time." John said as Sig sat in the chair across from him.

Sig looked at John with a huge smile. "I thought as much. You didn't say anything about marriage though." Sig said observantly.

John sat back and stretched his arms across the backs of the chairs to either side of him. "Brotha, she doesn't want to talk about it, much less do it. I don't mind though. She said she would rather be with me without the expectations of marriage and frankly, I think I like that better. She never pressures me or asks me where we are in our relationship. She wants to go with the flow and whatever happens, will happen."

Sig nodded. "Whatever you think is best for the two of you. If I were you, I'd marry her."

John laughed. "So, are the plans for your trip solid?" John said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, man. I just have to convince Sami that it's a good idea." Sig sighed. He knew it wouldn't be easy. He had to get Sami and Gio out of here for a while. Hopefully with Bailey's help, convincing her to go to Norway for a month or so would be just what she needs.

* * *

"Norway? Really?" Sami all but shouted.

"Now, Sam." Bailey said. "I only told you about this to get your head wrapped around it a little before he says something and you hurt his feelings. Don't say anything right now and listen. He wants to show you his world and let you meet his girls."

"Bail, I don't know." Sami said as she bit her lip.

"Come on, mom! I would love to be in another country for a while." Gio begged. "Besides, I think that Sig would love for us to go."

"I will think about it." Sami said indecisively.

"Well, when you get out, he's going to run this by you. Think about it; if Cord is out there looking for you, then you should jump at this chance. Maybe Cord will find you, maybe he won't. While you are gone, that will give the police a chance to find him and put him back where he belongs." Bailey argued.

Sami knew, as she always does, that Bailey would win this argument. She turned her head away from Bailey. There was no logical argument. Bailey was right. Sami would be heading to Norway soon.

* * *

Sig pulled into the drive with Gio and Sami beside him. He felt like he had a family again. Not yet, but close. He felt in his heart that there was some unfinished business with June. He had refused to realize for so long how bad things had gotten with he and June. They lived in the same house, but June never looked at him or talked to him. He always found excuses to leave the house not long after his return. Despite the shock and depression that led him to lean a little on Sami, he realized that the love between he and June was long gone. He needed to talk to June while they were in Norway. He didn't want to tell Sami about it for fear that she wouldn't understand. He decided to keep quiet for the time being. At least until he and June talked.

As parked, Gio was in a hurry to inspect his new surroundings. "Wow, mom! A house! Not a trailer! A house!" Gio exclaimed as he ran around to the side of the house to inspect the back yard. "Oh boy! Mom, we can bring Sheena from Grandmas house now! Look at this yard!"

Sig laughed and threw his arm around Sami. He thought that now was the best time to ask Sami if she wouldn't mind spending the rest of the summer in Norway. They had only three weeks and it would be good to get Sami away from the U.S. in case Cord ever found her. At least he would know with all the security cameras he has around the house.

"So, would you and Giovanni like to go to Norway for the rest of the summer? My girls are there and I would love to see them. I will even show you and Giovanni around where I grew up." Sig tried to convince Sami.

"Yeah, that would be good. With Cord officially out of jail now...I think it would be a good idea. Can you believe I dropped the charges on him? Stupid...he didn't get out when I did anyway. He had warrants for his arrest that I didn't know about. So what I did was only minimize his sentence. Man that was stupid." Sami said.

"That's ok. If he ever comes after you, he will have me to deal with. Besides, I am taking a few months off of fishing to see that you will be ok. I am going for Kings, but Edgar can handle the rest. He doesn't know that yet...Ha! It's going to be funny to see his face." Sig laughed and hugged Sami tighter to his side. "How about we call in for supper?"

Sami nodded and started heading to the door with Giovanni and Sig following.

That night, Sami, Sig, and Giovanni sat at the kitchen table and ate take-out Thai food. They talked and laughed. Sami and Giovanni had not laughed so much in a long time. Sami sat back to observe Sig and Gio talking. Sig was telling him a few things about crab fishing and salmon tendering, Gio was soaking it all in. Next thing she knew, Gio was asking to go fishing with Sig. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders, but the boys wouldn't give her the time to speak. Gio had gone so long without being around a normal man, that it was great to see him respond in a positive manner. Oh how she wished she could have changed things for Gio. Maybe now she could. For the first time, she really looked at Sig as if she could really trust him and be with him for a long time. Just maybe...


End file.
